


Complete

by prettyapathetic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim ends up at Oswald's during a blizzard. Fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I also haven't written much in the way of PWP in about 5 years, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. This is also only my second attempt at writing these two, so any advice or comments in respect to characterization would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim Gordon stepped out of the precinct doors and cursed himself, not for the first time, for not paying attention to a weather report. He’d heard, but not really paid much mind, to people around the department talking about a blizzard coming their way. He’d been too busy catching another murderer. And really, wasn’t it almost the end of March? Wasn’t it Spring? He’d put those half heard conversations out of his mind and got down to work.

He stood just outside the doors for a moment, blinking in disbelief as he watched the snow come down sideways, so heavy that he could barely see the building across the street. The roads were already covered in a deep level of snow, despite evidence that plows had gone by fairly recently.

Jim wrapped his coat tight around himself, though it really did nothing against the sharp wind that cut through him. The temperature must have dropped at least 10 degrees since he was last outside. With a sigh, he started to walk down the stairs that lead to the front door of the precinct and almost immediately wiped out, only just managing to grab the railing, saving himself from what would’ve likely been a very nasty fall. The sensible shoes he wore to work were not made for this weather.

Carefully, Jim made his way down the stairs and was thankful that he was almost immediately able to catch a cab. He was now certain that had he left work even five minutes later, that there would’ve been no way he would’ve made it home and he’d have likely ended up sleeping at his desk. Jim may have been a workaholic, but even he wasn’t that dedicated. He just wanted to get home to some food, a beer and his warm bed.

“Crazy weather, right?” The cabbie said as Jim got in. “I’m going to tell you right now, you’re my last ride and I can’t guarantee I can get you all the way to where you’re going, but I’ll get you as close as I can. Where are you headed?”

Jim looked at the cabbie, a little stunned at first. He didn’t think he’d ever had one talk so much before. “Um, West 5th and Pine, thanks,” he replied before buckling up and saying a silent prayer that he would make it home.

About 20 minutes later, Jim realized that there was no God, or at very least that he wasn’t listening to him. The cabbie just managed to pull the taxi over, but with the amount of snow on the road, it was really more like stopping in the far right lane. There was a drift in the road ahead of them that would likely take a tank to drive through.

“Sorry man, this is as far as we go.”

Jim sighed, desperately wishing he at least had some winter boots before nodding and handing the driver double his fare. “Thanks for trying,” Jim replied before pulling his coat tight again and stepping out into Hell. They had only made it about halfway to his apartment building, a drive that normally took about 10 minutes from work.

As he trudged slowly along, walking directly into the wind of course, Jim couldn’t help but think of stories his father had told him when he was a child, about storms like this he’d experienced before Jim was born. Jim had listened with fascination, but he’d never actually wanted to experience one. After only managing one block, it became quite clear to Jim that he wasn’t going to make it much further.

As if fate or karma or whatever there might be out there wanted to drive that fact home, just then Jim hit a patch of ice and fell flat on his back, feet flying up in the air like in a cartoon. The air rushed from his lungs as he hit the snow packed ground with a thud. Stunned, he gasped, trying to get some air back in him as he stared straight up at the sky, the snow falling on his face.

“Jim, old friend! What are you doing lying on the sidewalk in the middle of a blizzard?”

Jim blinked and took in the face of Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin himself and somehow it was all just so appropriate. If Jim were going to take away one good thing from lying on the sidewalk, back aching, in the middle of a snowstorm, it was seeing Oswald. He’d only just been able to admit to himself that he liked seeing the other man, that there was something more to the strange man than appearances led most to believe. He knew that Oswald was a criminal, and that he shouldn’t feel this way, but he couldn’t help it. At least, in this moment, he could justify smiling back up at the other man. After all, finding Oswald out here, looking as put together as always, had to mean he was near somewhere warm and dry.

“Oswald,” Jim replied casually, as if they were meeting at a social event. He made no attempt to move just yet.

There was the usual smirk on Oswald’s face, but an extra glint in his eyes, as if he were concerned and amused at the same time. Oswald reached out a hand, helping Jim to his feet. Jim winced as his back protested the movement, but smiled tentatively once on his feet again. “Thanks.”

“What are friends for?” Oswald replied. “Come, it’s not fit for man nor beast out here.” Oswald clapped Jim on the shoulder and ushered him into a building. Jim hadn’t noticed while walking, but he’d managed to fall right in front of Oswald’s club. It was a testament to how hard it was snowing that he hadn’t seen the bright purple umbrella in the window.

The moment he entered the club, Jim breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth. Much longer out there and he would’ve definitely lost some appendage to frostbite, most likely his toes, from all the good his shoes were doing him.

“My word Jim, you look like a drowned rat that froze. Why don’t you have boots and a proper coat? Didn’t you hear the weather report?”

Jim groaned and tilted his head back. “Thanks for the lecture, Mom.” Jim’s tone was annoyed, but also teasing. He didn’t quite know what had gotten into him, but he was just so relieved to find a familiar face after what had been quite the gruelling day that he didn’t quite care.

Oswald chuckled openly, and Jim couldn’t help but think how much he liked that sound. How much he’d like to hear it again. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other and smiling and _god_ how had Jim not noticed Oswald’s eyes before. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a shade of blue before, clear like ice. 

Jim had never in his life wanted to kiss someone more. And if Oswald hadn’t broken their impromptu staring contest and turned away, he just might have.

“Come, let me get you some dry clothes. I don’t think either of us will be going anywhere for awhile,” Oswald said over his shoulder as he walked back through the club, heading towards the back room.

Jim followed without saying anything more. He was too busy contemplating why he was suddenly okay with the feelings he had towards Oswald. It hadn’t been long since he’d first allowed himself to admit that despite everything, he was undeniably attracted to Oswald. It had been quite a surprise for Jim as he hadn’t been attracted to another man since his days in the army and he most certainly had never acted on them. Now, for the first time, he actually felt okay with it, with everything. Until running into Oswald in the middle of a blizzard, he’d been trying hold back, deny, not think about it, doing anything really, to not feel the way he did.

Oswald was just too magnetic. Even when the man was doing things that horrified Jim, he couldn’t help but appreciate the cunning and intelligence that were clearly evident in every move The Penguin made. It was a respect that Jim hadn’t really been able to acknowledge until that moment.

Jim started to worry that he may have hit his head when he fell outside.

Oswald led him down a hall that he hadn’t been down before, even when the place had been Fish Mooney’s and found himself standing in front of an elevator.

“I had it put in during the renovations. No way I was walking up stairs every day just to get home.” Oswald indicated his leg with a shrug. 

Within a few minutes, Jim found himself stepping off the elevator and into Oswald’s private residence. It was modest, but comfortable, something that Jim hadn’t expected. What with the way the club looked and how ostentatious Oswald could be in his dress, he would’ve thought the place would be a bit more lavish.

“We all have our masks Jim,” Oswald said, by way of reading Jim’s mind. “It’s not that this isn’t me, but even I want to be comfortable and relaxed in my own home. Three piece suit? Not something you want to sit and read a book in.”

It was Jim’s turn to chuckle openly and he couldn’t help but notice that sparkle in Oswald’s eyes again. The staring competition from downstairs started again and Jim found himself stepping closer to Oswald until he was just inside his personal space.

“We really should, uh, get you out of those wet clothes,” Oswald said, voice low and just a little rough, not breaking the eye contact.

“Yeah,” Jim replied with a tone to match Oswald’s. “And don’t be uncomfortable in your own home on my account.” Jim reached up then and tugged a little on Oswald’s tie to emphasize his words.

Another beat and Jim couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Oswald’s, tentative and soft at first, until Oswald pressed back, bring up shaky hands to push Jim’s wet coat from his shoulders, pulling it off to land on the floor.

Jim opened his mouth, dragging his tongue along Oswald’s lower lip, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Permission was granted almost immediately and at the first gentle touch of tongues, a jolt of electricity shot through Jim’s body and pooled in his stomach. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Oswald flush against him. All the blood left Jim’s brain and rushed to his very interested cock the second he felt the warm body press up against him eagerly.

“Why Jim,” Oswald panted, somehow managing to speak without actually breaking the kiss. “Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Jim smiled into the kiss. “What do you think?” He asked as he rolled his hips against Oswald’s.

“I think we desperately need to get you out of those wet clothes.” Oswald’s hands weren’t shaking anymore when he reached up and started to pull at the knot in Jim’s tie, suddenly almost frantic to get Jim’s clothes out of his way.

Jim reacted in much the same way, but was a little frustrated to find that Oswald’s suit was even more complicated than it looked. “Good lord man, how many pieces are there to this thing?”

Oswald laughed and pulled away before grabbing Jim’s hand and leading him into the bedroom. “I’ll teach you how it works for next time, but maybe this time I take care of my clothes. It’ll go so much faster.”

Next time. Jim really liked the sound of that.

After that, all conscious thought left Jim’s head. He pulled off his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt as Oswald began to slowly and methodically remove his suit piece by piece. They watched each other as Jim joined in, removing his own tie fully and unbuttoning his dress shirt, stopping only when he was down to his undershirt and pants. He became mesmerized by the intricate detail Oswald took with each part of his well put together suit.

Jim found that he couldn’t wait for all the pieces to fall and he stepped closer to Oswald, who was now down to just his shirt and pants. Jim looked directly into Oswald’s eyes as he reached up and grasped his hands, stopping him from unbuttoning another button. There was a flash of worry in Oswald’s eyes as he was stopped, but Jim just smiled at him and kissed him again before taking over the task of removing the rest of Oswald’s clothing. 

“I think I can take it from here,” Jim whispered against his lips as he began undoing Oswald’s shirt on his own. He took his time, carefully undoing each button as he kissed his way down Oswald’s neck, enjoying each soft sound the man produced beneath him.

Jim felt Oswald’s hands pull up on his undershirt and slide under to run along the skin of his lower back. The touch was soft and warm and Jim shivered delightfully under it. He pulled back then to remove Oswald’s shirt fully and take in the sight before him. The smaller man was thin, but there was muscle there that most people wouldn’t expect. A blush tinged Oswald’s cheeks as Jim took him in, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, Oswald leveled the playing field by pulling off Jim’s undershirt.

Oswald ran his hands down Jim’s rather well defined chest and came to rest on his belt buckle. Their eyes locked again and Jim was once more overcome with desire. He pulled Oswald impossibly closer and kissed him deeply, like he was a drowning man gasping for air and Oswald was the only one that could save him.

Jim’s hands went to Oswald’s belt as they both frantically began removing each other’s pants. Jim’s pants were still around his ankles when Oswald swiftly maneuvered him to push him down on the bed. Oswald stepped out of his own pants before pulling Jim’s the rest of the way off.

Oswald stopped then, pausing for a moment to look over the man lying on his bed. Jim watched as Oswald took in the scene and realized that he’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Oswald in that moment. It was like the second he saw the man that evening, standing over him as he lay on the sidewalk in the middle of a blizzard, that the floodgates had opened and there was no way to stop this anymore. Jim could no longer deny how he felt about Oswald, nor did he want to.

Jim pushed himself up on his elbows, and watched as Oswald took a deep breath and removed his last remaining article of clothing. Jim sat up fully then and for the first time, they were out of Jim’s comfort zone. Jim slowly let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. With tentative hands, he reached out, placing his hands on Oswald’s hips, and pulled him forward.

Oswald’s skin was pale and smooth and Jim wanted nothing more than to touch him everywhere, wanted to _taste_ him. More than that, he wanted to make Oswald feel how he felt, wanted them both to enjoy this.

Jim looked up at Oswald then. “I’ve never done this before,” Jim said, deciding that honesty was really the best policy here. Oswald smiled back at him, looking rather relieved.

Oswald brushed a hand through Jim’s hair and then brought it around to cup Jim’s cheek. “That’s okay. Just do what you know you like and we can take it from there.”

Jim could feel heat rising in his cheeks, but he didn’t look away from Oswald. It wasn’t just being with a man that was new to Jim, it was not being confident about his abilities in bed. He’d never had a problem getting laid, the problems had always come when he’d tried to have a serious relationship. Somehow this was different though, and despite his uncertainty, there was no way he was going to stop now.

Without breaking eye contact, Jim lightly wrapped his fingers around the base of Oswald’s erection and gave it a stroke. Oswald gripped Jim’s shoulder tightly as he sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. Jim was overwhelmed by Oswald’s reaction, thinking he’d never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

Wanting nothing more than to keep that look on Oswald’s face, Jim began stroking Oswald with more confidence. Without really thinking about, Jim leaned in and licked a hot strip up the underside of Oswald’s cock. The moan that left Oswald’s lips sent a spark through Jim, causing his own erection to throb between his legs. Of all the sex that Jim had had in his life, he’d never been so turned on. Typically, he’d been more concerned with his own pleasure. Not that he was a selfish lover, just that he’d never really ever gotten anything out of just pleasuring his partner before.

Taking it a step further, Jim wrapped his lips around the head of Oswald’s cock and sucked lightly, once again stroking with his hand. With his free hand, he grasped at Oswald’s hip, and slowly tried to take more into his mouth. He could feel Oswald shaking, as if holding back. Lord knew Jim was appreciative of that. He couldn’t help thinking that he’d like to get much better at this, like to be able to take in all of him one day, and honestly he was quite looking forward to the practice, if this experience was anything to go by.

JIm hummed softly around the tip and swirled his tongue against the head, taking Oswald’s advice and doing something he particularly enjoyed. He could taste saltiness on his tongue and something about that turned Jim on even more.

Oswald was panting, still gripping his shoulder tightly, soft moans of _oh god_ falling from his lips when suddenly he placed both his hands on Jim’s face and pulled him off. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up,” he panted, giving Jim a bit of his old smirk.

“Is that a bad thing?” Jim asked, a sly note to his tone.

“No, not at all. I just don’t want this to be over yet. Besides, it’s my turn.” 

With that, Oswald sank to his knees almost gracefully in front of Jim. He pushed apart Jim’s legs so that he could slip in between them. Jim leaned back, resting on his arms to look down at Oswald. 

Oswald pulled at the elastic band of Jim’s boxer-briefs, nudging him to lift his hips so he could pull them all the way off. Jim sighed as his erection was freed from the confines of his underwear. It felt like it had been years since he was last touched by another person and he was honestly a little worried that he’d come in about 10 seconds flat.

Oswald’s eyes were alight with lust as he got his first glimpse of Jim fully naked. “I guess good things really do come to those who wait,” he said, almost to himself, before flicking his tongue over the head of Jim’s cock. He grasped the base, much as Jim had done to him a few minutes prior, but he was clearly more at home in this.

Jim couldn’t take his eyes away. He had no idea how many blowjobs he’d had in his life, but this was the first time he’d ever actually wanted to watch. He was not disappointed by what he saw. Watching as his cock slowly disappeared, further and further into Oswald’s mouth might have been the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Oh god, Oz, I can’t,” Jim whimpered. He would’ve been embarrassed by his tone if he hadn’t been so damn close to the edge.

Oswald slowly pulled off and smiled up at him. “Just let go, Jim,” he said, softly.

“I, but you..” 

“Just let go.”

Without another word, Oswald slid Jim’s cock back into his mouth and moved down until his nose was buried against Jim’s pelvis. Jim could feel the head of his cock touching the back of Oswald’s throat, could feel the muscles of Oswald’s throat move and flex as he swallowed around him and it was just too much.

Jim’s vision whited out as he came harder than he ever imagined possible. He thrust in and out of Oswald’s mouth, no longer able to control himself, no longer even able to think what he was doing. He was all physical reaction, and then there was nothing.

The next thing Jim knew, he was staring up at the ceiling still gasping for breath. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, so he couldn’t have been out for too long. Oswald’s face came into view, much like it had outside the club earlier that night. Oswald was smiling down at him, looking just a little smug.

“Well then, don’t think I’ve ever made anyone lose consciousness before.” The tone of his voice matched the smugness on his face. “At least not that quickly.”

Jim, quite honestly, did not care in that moment. Without a word, he reached up and pulled Oswald down into a heated kiss. He could taste himself on Oswald’s tongue and it caused an almost embarrassingly loud moan to escape him.

Oswald smiled against him. “I must say Jim, you’re much more into trying new things than I expected. I don’t suppose you’d be into more?”

Jim felt butterflies dance around in his stomach, but with the nerves came excitement. Excitement like this, Jim could get addicted to. “What did you have in mind?”

Oswald licked his lips and shifted, patting the bed beside him, indicating for Jim to slide up next to him so they could both be more comfortable. It was then that Jim noticed that Oswald still had a raging erection.

Jim moved up beside him and curled up on his side facing Oswald, giving him his full attention. Oswald leaned in to kiss him before starting to speak.

“I know this is your first time with a man, and normally I wouldn’t do this under those circumstances, but I’d really be kicking myself if I didn’t at least ask.”

Curious now, Jim propped himself up on one elbow, arching an eyebrow in question.

Oswald gave him a nervous smile, taking a deep breath before going on. “You can say no if you want, but I really want to, um, go all the way with you.” The last words left Oswald in a rush.

“You mean…” Jim trailed off. He wasn’t exactly surprised, but now that he wasn’t all pent up, it was a little easier to think, a little easier to be nervous, but if he were being honest, he was also excited by the idea. Jim bit his lip in thought before looking Oswald in the eyes. “I trust you. Just, take it slow.”

Oswald just blinked at him, clearly surprised. Jim chuckled at the expression, but couldn’t quite keep the nervous twinge out of the sound.

“We don’t have to, you don’t have to,” Oswald said softly, his surprise turning to concern. “It’s not like I need to, hell I’m over the moon that any of this has happened at all. If someone had told me this morning that I’d have Jim Gordon in my bed tonight, willing to do anything I wanted and _liking_ it, I would’ve thought them crazy-”

“Oswald,” Jim cut in. “I know this has to be as strange for you as it is for me, and I know I haven’t really ever done anything to make you trust me, not since that day by the docks anyhow, but somehow, I just know I want this. You may not need it, but I think I might.” He kissed him then, slow and deep, trying to reassure them both.

Taking the bait, Oswald kissed back, both of them getting lost in the sensation of something both new and somehow familiar. Jim rolled back onto the bed, pulling Oswald on top of him as he went. He was still nervous, but he was also turned on and only slightly surprised to find he was getting hard again. He wasn’t exactly 20 anymore after all.

Oswald slid himself more fully on top of Jim and found the perfect spot to rock against him, causing some delicious friction. Jim moaned softly into Oswald’s mouth, his nervousness diminishing with each slow rock of hips.

“One second,” Oswald whispered before leaning over to quickly rummage around in his bedside table. After what felt like forever, but was likely no more than a few seconds, Oswald produced some lube and a condom. He inspected the condom for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s been awhile, I was worried it was expired,” he admitted.

Jim let out a shaky laugh before pulling Oswald back to him, needing the contact to quell his nerves.

Oswald leaned down to kiss him again before pulling back just slightly to look Jim right in the eyes. “Any time you want this to stop, just say so. Despite some aspects of my profession, I’m not into hurting people I care about.

Jim just nodded in response and tried to relax as he watched as Oswald opened the bottle of lube and coated the index and middle finger of his right hand generously. Jim bit his lip in anticipation as Oswald grabbed a pillow. “Lift up,” he said, indicating Jim should lift his hips. When he did, Oswald slid the pillow under him, making for an easier angle.

Gently pushing Jim’s legs open wider so he could slide up in between them, Oswald placed his clean hand on Jim’s stomach to calm him as he circled one lubed digit around his entrance. Jim sucked in a breath, tensing as he felt the light pressure.

“Shh,” Oswald soothed, gently caressing Jim’s stomach. “You need to relax.”

Jim looked into Oswald’s eyes and nodded in response as he started taking slow, deep breaths. Slowly, he began to relax and Oswald managed to work one finger inside. He was slow, almost maddeningly slow, but Jim appreciated it as though there was no real pain, there was a slight burn that he knew would be worse if Oswald hadn’t taken care.

The more Jim relaxed, the easier it was for Oswald. He continued to stroke Jim’s stomach as he pushed his finger in and out, gaining new depth with each push. Jim already felt full, and for the life of him couldn’t understand how something as big as a penis was going to fit. Just then, Oswald’s hand moved from his stomach to his now only semi-hard cock and began to stroke. At the same time, he curled his finger in just the right way, in just the right _spot_ and Jim’s vision blurred in pleasure.

“Holy shit,” Jim moaned, arching off the bed, trying to get more. He’d never done anything in bed that felt that good before. “Do that again.”

“You’re wish is my command,” Oswald replied lowly, a hint of smugness in his tone that Jim recognized from the few times Jim had seen Oswald confident and on his game. He hadn’t been able to admit it at the time, but that confidence was a turn on then, just as it was now.

This time, when Jim arched into Oswald’s touch, a second finger was worked into the mix as Oswald continued to slowly stroke Jim’s cock. The second finger was much easier to take, especially now with the pressure of two fingers hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. He writhed on the bed, moaning and whimpering. Jim had never felt anything like this before and it was so good it almost hurt.

“Please, _please_ , oh god.” Jim broke, the pleasure running so high through his body, he could no longer see straight. If he could, he may have been shocked by the look of sheer lust Oswald was wearing.

“What do you want, James,” Oswald asked, his voice low, almost a growl. “Tell me what you want, what you need.”

A low keening noise escaped Jim’s throat as he continued to writhe around under Oswald’s touch.

“Come on James, I need you to say it.”

There’s another whine before Jim let’s out a breathless, “Please. You, I need you, need to feel you.”

That was all it took. Oswald removed both of his hands, which caused a violent shudder to rip through Jim at the loss of touch and friction. It wasn’t long before he heard the telltale sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open. Then Oswald was over him, kissing him softly this time.

“You tell me if you want me to stop, at any time. Okay?”

Jim nodded, managing to open his eyes fully for the first time in god knew how many minutes. Hit bit his lip against another needy moan that threatened to escape him when he saw the open and raw emotion burning in Oswald’s eyes. There was a sheen of sweat on him and his normally coiffed hair was a mess and Jim thought he’d never seen anyone so beautiful before in his life. Jim pulled Oswald down for another kiss before allowing the other man to pull back slightly.

Oswald sat back on his knees before adding more lube, lining himself up and pushing in slowly. Jim’s eyes widened, his mouth opening in an O at the feeling. There was some pain, but it was good pain. Jim had heard of people that claimed to like pain before. He’d never quite believed them until that moment. He felt full and almost uncomfortable, but also complete in a way he never thought possible, in a way he never even imagined existed.

“You are _so_ tight.” The words escaped Oswald in a gasp. He was shaking above Jim, obviously trying to hold back, go slow.

Jim reached up and touched Oswald’s face, pulling him down closer to him, kissing him deeply. “Don’t hold back,” he whispered against Oswald’s lips, looking him dead in the eye to show him he was serious.

It was Oswald’s turn to whimper, but he did as Jim asked and pushed slowly until he was fully encased in the heat of Jim’s body. Jim let out a shuddering breath as he tried to relax around the fullness. Oswald waited a beat before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in. With each thrust, he moved faster, harder, slowly coming undone as he tried to get the angle just right and when he did, Jim thought he might just die.

It wasn’t long before Jim was thrusting back up against Oswald. He gripped Oswald’s back, blunt nails digging into pale white skin, leaving pink crescent moons behind. Jim didn’t think he had ever felt so out of control, so far gone, so _complete_.

Part of Jim, somewhere in the back of his mind, realized that he was babbling. Words of love, devotion and ecstasy spilling from his lips as he came for the second time that night, coming completely undone.

He’s only vaguely aware when Oswald comes shortly after, collapsing on top of him. Jim managed to weakly wrap his arms around the man on top of him, smiling as he felt lips press softly against his temple.

Jim wasn’t aware of much for a few hours after that, except for the acute sense of loss when Oswald pulled out. 

When Jim woke, stretching out in bed, he frowned as he realized there was no one in the bed next to him. He sat up, and looked around to find Oswald, wrapped in a black silk robe, staring out at the still falling snow. Jim glanced at the clock, 3:00am, before wrapping himself in the sheet on the bed and walking over to Oswald, standing close behind him, almost afraid to touch him.

Oswald let out a sigh and leaned back against Jim, who brought his arms up to wrap around the smaller man. Jim kissed the side of his face and pulled him back closer against him. He could feel Oswald relax against him and it made him smile.

“I thought you were going to regret it, when you woke up,” Oswald admitted quietly.

Jim smiled against the soft skin at Oswald’s temple. He thought about that for a moment. He was sure, if someone had told him even a week ago, that he was going to feel more at home in Oswald Cobblepot’s bed, he wouldn’t have believed it, but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

“I don’t,” Jim said, completely honest for maybe the first time in his life.

He knew that it wouldn’t be easy. That there were things they’d have to figure out, but never before had James Gordon been so sure of anything in his life. 

Oswald Cobblepot made him feel whole.


End file.
